


Groundhog

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [34]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 4X00 (Voyage of the Damned), Angst, F/M, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where does he go, from here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groundhog

**Author's Note:**

> Sparked off a conversation between Mulder and Scully in _The X-Files: Fight The Future_.

_How many times have I been here before?  Right here?  They all say that they’ll stay with me; Rose even said she’d stay for ever.  And yet after what they’ve seen, and what they know to be right, they all leave me – and I’m back at the beginning.  With nothing._

In the days and weeks following, being on his own gives him the time to think that he hasn’t really had before.  And the more thinking he does, the more he thinks to himself that Martha’s departure has been the right choice for her.

_She was right to want to quit.  She was right to want to leave me; she should get as far away from me as possible, because she’ll be far better off with me out of her life._

He doesn’t want to dwell on _why_ she’s told him she was leaving because thinking of Rose _still_ hurts, even after all this time; he isn’t even close to being over Rose but that suits him just fine because he doesn’t _want_ to be.  Not now, not ever.  And the fact that he is hurting over Rose means that he can add more to the pile of pain that his life has become since the Time War.  He isn’t allowed to be happy, he doesn’t deserve to be.

He’s worked _that_ out.  But where does he go, from here?


End file.
